Camping Trip
by marusic
Summary: As Tohru,Kyo,Yuki and everyone else go on a camping trip, Tohru and Kyo have feelings for each other that will grow during that time. Love birds! They both would tell thier feelings for each other in that time! Please read and enjoy!
1. When? Where? What? Who?

hello! this is my 2nd fanfiction so please don't hate me if it's bad!

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo is 17 year old so.. yeh! Oh! and the curse is already broken!

I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Camping Trip**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Tohru? Is the break-fast ready my little flower?" Shigure yelled from the dinning area.

"Y-yes! I'm coming!" Tohru said as she picked up the food to the dinning area.

"mmm! Smells good my little flower!" Shigure said as he smelled the food. Kyo was sitting in front of Tohru and Yuki was sitting next to Tohru.

"Would ya stop callin' Tohru a little flower?" Kyo yelled while throwing a rice ball at Shigure's face.

"Oww! That hurt Kyo-kun!" Shigure whined.

"Both of you! That's enough!" Yuki yelled as he shoved a rice ball in Kyo's and Shigure's mouth." Let's just eat and go to school.."

"Why'd ya do that you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

" To shut you up... Stupid cat." Yuki answered as he ate.

Everybody started eating while Kyo was yelling at Yuki for shoving a rice ball in his mouth. When they finished arguing, they ate quickly to go to school with Tohru. As they walked pass a park, they saw Momiji with Hatsuharu. Momiji saw and waved.

"Tohru! Come! Let's go to school together!" Momiji squealed as he walked towards Tohru.

"Sure! Good morning Hastuharu-san! Would you like to come and walk with us to school?" Tohru asked.

"Yeh.." Haru answered as he tugged Yuki's shirt.

"Hello Haru.." Yuki replied.

"Can't we just go to the damn school already?" Kyo yelled. Tohru jumped.

"uhh... ok.." Tohru stuttered. Kyo moved back as he scratched his head.

"Sorry... " Kyo said.

" It's alright!" Tohru said with a cute smile.

Kyo blushed as he saw Tohru smiling cutely at Kyo.

"Kyo has the hots for Tohru! That's so sweet!" Momiji squealed as he jumped on Kyo's back and hugged his head.

"AARRGGHH! GET OFF ME!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm going...Honda-san? Wanna come with me?" Yuki asked

"Sure! Kyo-kun! Come!" Tohru said.

"Sure... I'm comin'..." Kyo said as he walked next to Tohru, Momiji still on his head. Haru walked next to Yuki. So the four fo them walked to school.

At school...

"Yo Tohru!" Arisa yelled from the corridor.

"Hi! Uo-chan! Where's Hana-chan?" Tohru asked.

"Oh.. Hana is in the class room. She was getting her stuff for the school holidays.. Hey Orange-top.. Prince. What the heck is Momiji doin' on your head?"

"Oh yeh! Kyo has the hots for Tohru!" Momiji sang loudly. Tohru blushed.

"Shut up ya damn brat!" Kyo yelled while taking Momiji off his head.

"Oh? Is that true orange-top?" Arisa asked.

"No way! Hell no!" Kyo yelled while blushing. Tohru heard footsteps coming from the class room and turned around. It was Hana carrying some black clothes.

"Hana-chan! Good morning!" Tohru greeted.

"So.. is this the stuff for the school holidays?" Yuki asked.

"Yes.. Good morning to you Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji...and Hatsuharu..." Hana said.

"Morning.." They all said.

RING!RING!

"Class time! See you at Lunch!" Momiji yelled as he ran of to class with Haru.

"Well... let's go to our class Honda-san." Yuki said.

"Sure! Hana-chan! Uo-chan! Let's go to class!" Tohru said as she walked of with Kyo and Yuki by her side.

After class...

"Tohru! Come sit next to me!" Momiji yelled.

"Sure!" Tohru said while sitting down on the grass next to Momiji. Kyo followed and sat next to Tohru in a circle.

"Hey.. Where's the Prince?" Asked Arisa.

"He went to the Student Council meeting." Kyo said as he took a bite from a rice ball.

"Oh.. right...So, What are we all doing in the holidays?" Asked Arisa.

"Oh yeh! I forgot to tell you all! I was going to plan a trip and go camping! What do you say?" Momiji said.

"That's going to be a hell lot of fun! Wait.. When are we going? And how? And...how many days are we going to stay there? Where?" Asked Arisa.

"Well.. I have a personal coach driver that can take us there! And we might be able to go on Monday till Friday! And where? Why don't we all decide?" Momiji said.

"Yes..well... why don't we go to a motel that's right next to a beach? I know one.. It's like about three hours to get there..." Hana said.

"Ok... We will meet in front of Shigure's house on Monday at six o-clock!" Hatsuharu yelled while accidentally throwing a rice ball at Kyo's face.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Kyo yelled as he threw another rice ball at Haru's face.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Yuki! come save me!" Haru yelled as he saw Yuki and jumped on his back hiding from Kyo. Kyo got a bunch of rice balls and hit it to Yuki and Haru.

"Haru! Can you please get off me? Go fight Kyo on your own!" Yuki yelled as he took Haru off him. Then Haru started to chase him Kyo and started to have a fight with Kyo.

"I guess I made Haru black.." Yuki said as he took a Rice ball from the bowl on the picnic mat.

Everyone laughed.

Momiji explained everything about the camp for Yuki while Kyo and Haru were fighting.

After school...

"See you on Monday everyone!" Momiji squealed as he ran to Haru going home.

Arisa and Hana already went home while Yuki had another Meeting. Kyo was walking with Tohru to the market to buy stuff for the camp. When they got stuff for the camp and was passing by a park, Kyo saw men drinking beer. Kyo slid his right arm around Tohru and pulled her close. Tohru blushed. Kyo didn't want Tohru to get hurt.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere until you give me the girl!" One of the man said. There was only three people drinking. Kyo pulled Tohru closer.

"Hell no! I'm not giving her to you!" Kyo yelled.

"The.. I have to take her from you.." The man said while pulling Tohru towards him. Kyo was really angry when suddenly...

"Hey! What do you think your doing to Tohru!" Someone said behind the man. It was Haru turning into Black Haru.

"Oh..no.."Tohru said.

"Get your dirty hands of her!" Kyo yelled as he punced the man on his face. Tohru got up and went to Kyo. Haru started to bash the men and was turned in to white Haru when he finished fighting them. He walked up to Kyo and Tohru.

"You ok Tohru?" Haru asked.

"Where did you come from?" Kyo said.

"I was going to the market to buy some food and then I heard noise's. Wait.. Tohru.. let me see you foot..." Haru said as he bent down to touch her foot.

"Oww!" Tohru said.

"Sorry.. It hurts right? Let's go home and call Hatori." Haru said.

"O-ok.." Tohru said. Kyo carried her like bridal style on the way home. She blushed. Haru was next to them smiling while looking at them.

"What?" Kyo said while glaring at him.

"Nothing.." Haru chuckled.'They look like a couple getting married..' Haru thought.

At home...

"Oh no! What happened to our Little Tohru?" Shigure said as he hugged Tohru.

"Some men drinking beer wanted to take Tohru... and you know what would've happened." Haru said.

"Oh yes! I understand!"Shigure said.

"Let me check.." someone said behind Shigure. Shigure jumped with surprise.

"Ha'ri! Don't scare me like that!" Shigure whined. Hatori walked up to the bed that Tohru was lying on and checked her foot.

"She should be alright.. I put a bandage there so it would heal.. It's nothing major so you don't have to worry about it." Hatori said while walking out of the door.

"That was fast.." Kyo said. " You alright Tohru?"

"Yes.. thank you agian for saving me Kyo, Haru..."Tohru said as she fell asleep. Everyone went out of the room except for Kyo he slept there. Before he could sleep he said,

"Goodnight... Tohru.."


	2. Here we are!

I skipped time so it would go to the camping part.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**Next morning..

When Tohru woke up, she felt a something on her lap. She sat up to see what it was. And it was Kyo. She blushed at the sight of Kyo sleeping cutely. She smiled. Then Kyo opened his eyes slowly and saw Tohru smiling. Kyo blushed, got up and sat down on the corner.

"Good morning Kyo! Did you stay here to take care of me?" Tohru asked.

"yeh.. I did...Is your foot better?" Kyo replied.

"Yes it is... Thank you for taking care of me Kyo!" Tohru said as she smiled at Kyo. Kyo blushed.

'She looks...so cute...' Kyo thought as he gulped. The door opened and there was Momiji, Haru, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and Yuki.

"Tohru! You ok?" Momiji yelled as he hugged Tohru.

"Yes..I'm fine." Tohru said.

"Good morning Honda-san. I heard your foot got hurt. I hope you feel better soon." Yuki said as he walked inside the room and sat on the other corner of the bed.

"Yes... thank-you." Tohru smiled.

"Oh! Poor Tohru! I will give you a kiss for you to feel better!" Ayame said as he was about to kiss Tohru on the lips. Tohru blushed.

BANG!

"oh gosh... I made the boys angry again! hahahaha!" Ayame laughed from the floor. Yuki and Kyo punched him on the face.

"Oh my little flow-!"

BANG!

Shigure got punched when he was about to kiss Tohru as well.

"oww! How could you do this to me?" Shigure whined.

"You perverted old man..." Yuki and Kyo hissed together.

"Hey Tohru.. are you feeling ok?" Haru asked as he sat down next to Tohru on the bed.

"Yes.. Thank-you for yesterday Hatsuharu-san!...Oh no! I forgot to make Break-fast! I'm so sorry! I'll go right away and make some!" Tohru said as she was getting out of bed. But then Haru stopped her.

"No way your going to cook with that leg. I'll cook." Haru said as he walked to the door to get to the kitchen.

"uhh...ok..." Tohru said. She was able to walk agian.

"Come on guys! Let's leave Tohru so she can change! Were going to go to Camp!" Momiji said as he walked out of the room followed by Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, Ayame and Shigure.

'What time is it?' Tohru thought. She looked at the clock and it was 5:30. She packed her stuff that she needed for the camp and put them into a Lavender colored luggage. Then she went to the bathrrom and brushed her hair and put some green ribbons on the sides. She went back into her room and changed. She wore a white skirt with green longsleve's underneath her pink t-shirt. She went downstairs with her luggage. When she reached the kitchen, She saw Arisa and Hana already there. Arisa ran to Tohru and hugged her.

"Are you ok Tohru? I'm going to kill whoever hurt Tohru! I swear!" Arisa yelled as she clenched her fists.

"Good morning Tohru. Let's go eat." Hana said as she sat down next to Shigure. Arisa calmed down and walked to the table and started to eat. She sat next to Kyo and Tohru sat next to Yuki. When they were all done, They went outside and went on the bus. Kyo sat next to Yuki, Arisa sat next to Hana, Shigure sat next to Ayame, Tohru sat next to Momiji and Haru sat next to Hatori.

With Kyo and Yuki...

"Why did they have to come?" Yelled Kyo.

"Quit whining and stay still!" Yuki yelled.

With Ayame and Shigure...

"I am going to make Tohru a wedding dress!" Ayame said.

"And I am going to write another book!" Shigure said.

With Arisa and Hana...

"..." Arisa sleeping...

"..." Hana reading.

With Momiji and Tohru...

"Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji! The frogs in the pond..." Momiji singing.

"..." Tohru sleeping.

With Hatori and Haru...

"..." Hatori sleeping..

"...poke..." Haru said while poking Hatori on the cheek.

After three hours...

"Here we are!" Momiji yelled as he ran to the entrance of the hotel. Everybody followed Momiji.

"I'm sorry.. but you all have to share a room." The man said from the counter.

"That's alright! Thank-you!" Momiji said as he took the keys from the man.

"Come on guys! This way! This way!" Momiji said with excitment. Everybody followed and went inside the biggest room in the hotel.

"Wow! It's so big!" Tohru said as she walked around the room.

"Ok everybody! This will be my bed!" Shigure yelled pointing to a bed near the window. Ayame got a bed next to Shigure and Hatori. Haru sat on a bed next to Hatori and Momiji. On the other side of the room, Yuki sat on his bed claiming that it's his and Kyo slumped his back on his bed next to Yuki's bed. Tohru found a bed next to Kyo and sat on it. Arisa jumped on a bed next to Tohru and Hana.

"WOOHOO! I'm Lovin' this place already!" Arisa yelled as she put her hands high up in the air.


	3. In the forest

**Chapter 3

* * *

**""WOOHOO! I'm Lovin' this place already!" Arisa yelled as she put her hands high up in the air.

"Hey guys! Why don't we eat Lunch outside this room? It has a big space!" Momiji yelled as he went outside the room to theirlittle backyard garden. Tohru found a little kitchen when she was looking around the room. It was really big. It's kinda like a house! Tohru looked around and went outside the door to go out the front of the hotel. She found a little garden and looked around. But then was so fasinated that she went in the woods. She found red blood on infront of her. She followed it and then found out that is was a dead person. Her eyes were wide. She couldn't move. Then, she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Back in the hotel...

"Hey..I'm going to look for Tohru.." Kyo said as he ran out side the room and searched everywhere in the Building.

'She's not here...' Kyo thought. Then he went outside and heard a scream. His eyes were wide. He ran where the noise was screaming..

"TOOOOORRUUUU!"

Back with Tohru...

She kept on staring at the man who got stabbed on the heart. She was so scared. She was also crying. When suddenly footsteps were heard and also a name scraeming.

"TOORRUUU!"

It sounded so familiare. She started to cry harder. The footsteps were nearer then..

"Tohru! I found you!" Someone said. She turned around and saw Kyo panting. Tohru was still crying. Kyo walked in front of her and said,

"Tohru? What's the matter?"

Tohru pointed behind him and he turned around. His eyes were wide open. Then he hugged Tohru so she couldn't see the dead body.

"It's alright Tohru... Let's go back and call the cops." Kyo said as he rubbed Tohru's back to comfort her.

"Thank-you Kyo..." Tohru said.

The both walked out of the forest and into the hotel. When they walked inside the hotel, They saw everyone looking at them. Then Arisa came running at Tohru hugging her.

"Tohru! You scared me! All of us heard a scream from you dammit!" Arisa yelled as she cried.

"I'm sorry.. I have to call the cops with Kyo..." Tohru said.

"Why?" Momiji asked.

Tohru told the story of her getting lost and finding a dead body.

"Oh... Call the cops Kyo. Go with Tohru." Shigure said.

"Yeh.." Kyo said as he pulled Tohru's arm to go to the room and calling the cops.

"Is this the police? Yes... I need you to come here and talk to us. Yes thank you. Bye." Kyo hanged up and looked at Tohru. She was sitting on her bed facing Kyo on his bed.

"I..I'm s-sorry..." Tohru said as she was about to cry. Kyo got up and hugged Tohru.

"It's ok... Don't worry..." Kyo said as he smiled.

'I'm hugging her!' Kyo thought. He liked Tohru. And he liked her more when she acted cute.

A few minutes later...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" Tohru said.

Someone opened the door. It was the police. The police sat on a chair and listened to Tohru.

"Ahh..yes... Thank you." Kyo said as he closed the door. The police were gone looking for the dead body. Everybody came in.

"Tohru? Are you in shock? Do you want me to check you?" Hatori said.

"No thank-you..I'm fine..." Tohru said as she went to the kitchen by herself. Everybody stared at Tohru's back as Tohru left to go to the kitchen. Then Everybody stared at Kyo.

"Go! Go to Tohru!" Shigure hissed as he lightly pushed Kyo towards the kitchen. Haru and Yuki were smirking. Momiji and Hana were smiling. Ayame was poking Hatori on the cheek for him to wake up. Arisa was glaring at Kyo.

"Alright! Just shut up and stay!" Kyo hissed as he walked to the little kitchen. He found Tohru making some Lunch for everyone. He stood in front of her and said,

"You ok? Do you want me to help you?"

"Sure...I'm fine... Yes you can help me." Tohru said weakly. She fainted and was about to hit the floor, but Kyo catched her in his arms. He sighed.

"Don't push yourself to hard Tohru." Kyo said as he brought Tohru on her bed.


	4. The beach

**Chapter 4

* * *

**"Tohru? Tohru..wake up."

"mmm? eh? Kyo? Kyo! Oh! I'm sorry!" Tohru said as she jumped up.

"..Don't apologize... come on. Dress up so you can eat. Everybody went to the Cafe and ate there. I'm going to change outside the public bathroom." Kyo said.

"Ok!" Tohru said. Kyo walked to his bed and grabbed some clothes and walked outside the room. When Tohru knew that Kyo was gone, she changed into a new outfit. She wore a plain baby blue miniskirt and a white t-shirt with a light purple longsleave. She looked really cute in it. She also wore a light green ribbon on the side of her head. When she was done, she walked to the door and opened it. She stood there. She blushed at the sight of Kyo. He was leaning on the wall with his arms cross. His left foot was on the wall. He was wearing black cargo pants, Grey t-shirt and a red jacket with black patterns on it. Tohru couldn't help but stare. He looked really different.

'Kyo looks so... cute..not cute.. but hot...' Tohru thought as she blushed deeply. Kyo saw Tohru blushing at him. He blushed as well.

"Come on." Kyo said as he lend his hand to Tohru's.

"O-ok.." Tohru replied as she took his hand and walked down to the cafe.

At the cafe..

"My little flower! You look so cute!" Shigure yelled across the cafe as he ran to Tohru and hugged her tightly.

"Get of her you sicko!" Kyo yelled as he pushed Shigure off Tohru.

"aww... Jealous eh?" Shigure smirked as he hugged Tohru. Kyo was getting annoyed. He was really red.

"Ah... Let's continue eating! Yo Tohru! Orange-top!" Arisa yelled as she munched on a piece of bread.

"Ah! Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru said as she quickly walked to Arisa and Hana and hugged them. Hana hugged Tohru and looked over her shoulder to stare at Kyo. Kyo saw Hana staring at him and was confused.

'Wha..Why is she staring at me like that? Oh.. I think she thought that I done something wrong...' Kyo thought as he looked away and sat down next to Tohru. Tohru blushed as Kyo sat down next to her. Kyo got a rice ball and hit it on Yuki's face. The rice ball slid down Yuki's face and landed on his hand.

"What the heck was that for stupid cat?" Yuki smirked as he threw the rice ball back at Kyo's face. The rice ball slid down Kyo's face. He caught it and threw it back at Yuki. But Yuki dodged it and Shigure on the back of the head.

"Oww! That hurt! Who threw that!" Shigure whined.

"That stupid cat threw it..." Yuki said as he ate his rice ball. Kyo snarled at him and also ate his riceball. Shigure looked at him and went back to eating. Kyo turned around to see Tohru. She was eating corn soup when suddenly...

"Tohru-chan!"

Everyone turned around and saw a boy the same age as Kyo. He had brown spiky hair and was wearing a green t-shirt and white pants with a black stripe on the side. Tohru looked at him.

"Daisuke... Is that really you?" Tohru said as she stood up and hugged him. Kyo glared at Daisuke. He was jealous.

"Tohru-chan.. how are you?are you still living by yourself?" Daisuke said as he let go of Tohru.

"uhh.. no.. I'm living with a family now. Their the Sohma's." Tohru said as she turned around and looked at everyone.

"umm... hello. eh, Tohru-kun.. Who is this?" Shigure asked as he walked up next to Tohru.

"eh? ahh.. this is Daisuke Minami. He was my childhood friend." Tohru said.

"ah.. I see.. Well.. I'm Shigure Sohma. Nice to meet you Daisuke." Shigure as he shook Daisuke's hand.

"Nice to meet you to.." Daisuke said as he let go of Shigure's hand.

"Guys! Why don't you introduce yourself's?" Shigure yelled at the other Sohma's.

"I'm Yuki Sohma."

"I'm Yuki's older brother! Ayame Sohma!"

"Hatori Sohma."

"Hello! I'm Momiji Sohma!"

"Hey, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Hey! Daisuke right? I'm Arisa Uotani! If ya hurt Tohru.. I'm going to bash you with a iron pipe!"

"Hello.. I'm Saki Hanajima."

Daisuke looked over to Kyo waiting for his name. Kyo kept on glaring at him. Shigure sighed.

"His name is Kyo. He's like that because he's jealous..." Shigure snickered.

"Hey! I'm am going to bash you up Shigure!" Kyo yelled as he clenched his fist into a ball.

"Umm.. Are we all finished eating? What are we going to do next?" Tohru asked.

"uhh.. yeh... Were going to the beach today." Yuki said.

"Can Daisuke come? If he is allowed to..." Tohru said as she looked at the ground. Shigure looked at Tohru bieng so cute.

"Sure! Why not!" Shigure said as he patted Tohru on the head.

"Yeh.. I'm alowed to come.." Daisuke said. Tohru looked up and smiled. Kyo kept on glaring at Daisuke.

"Now! Why don't we head to the beach? It's only next to the hotel!" Momiji said as he grabbed Tohru's hand and started walking away. While everybody followed, Kyo stayed with Daisuke to talk a bit.

"If you hurt her.. your dead." Kyo said as he glared at Daisuke. Daisuke was wide eyed. But then he smirked.

"You like her to huh? Well... I like her to ya know. But... She has to choose one of us. If you also hurt her, your dead." Daisuke smirked. Kyo kept on glaring at him. But he started to like Daisuke because of his personality.

"Hey! Let's go already!" Momiji wihnned. Kyo and Daisuke followed Momiji to Tohru. They both were by her side. They all were walking to the coach bus and went inside.

30 minutes later...

"We're finally here!" Tohru said with ran to Haru and pulled him to take a picture with him.

"Smile!"

CLICK!

There was the picture of Haru and Momiji. After they took more than 20 pictures, Tohru went to go and get some drinks with Daisuke and Kyo. Yuki was to busy to be with them because he had to deal with Momiji taking too many photos.

"What flavours do you want?" Tohru asked as she stepped forward to the vending machine.

"Apple" Daisuke said.

"Orange." Kyo said. Tohru pushed a button and took out 2 cans.

"Here you go!" Tohru said with a cute smile. Kyo and Daisuke blushed.

"Thanks." Kyo and Daisuke said together. Tohru kept on smiling and walked back with Daisuke and Kyo.

Back with everyone...

"Tohru! Did you get your drink?" Momiji asked as he hugged Tohru. Kyo and Daisuke glared at Momiji.

"Yes!"Tohru said as she smiled sweetly to Momiji.

"Let's go swimming Honda-san." Yuki told Tohru as he took her hand lightly.

"Sure! Oh wait.. I have to change in my bathing suit." Tohru said as she walked of to the Woman's changing room. After a few minutes, Tohru was changed into a light pink one piece. When she was dressed, she went outside and found Kyo and Daisuke sitting on the bench in front of her. When Kyo and Daisuke saw Tohru, they both blushed.

"Ah! Kyo! Daisuke! What are you two doing here?" Asked Tohru as she walked up to the two of them.

"We're waiting for you.." Daisuke said as he stood up the same time as Kyo.

'I won't let this guy steal Tohru!' Both kyo and Daisuke glared at each other. Tohru stared at them and giggled at them.

"What is it?" Kyo asked as he looked at Tohru.

"Nothing.. It's just.. I'm just wondering why you two glare at each other when I'm close to you. So?" Tohru asked. Kyo and Daisuke blushed.

"It's.. nothing really.." Daisuke said. Tohru just smiled.

"Let's go!" Tohru smiled as she grabbed both hands from Kyo and Daisuke and walked. When they got there, Momiji was running away from Haru. But then he saw Tohru and stopped running. He looked at Yuki, then Haru. Then...

"TOHRU! C'MON! LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Momiji yelled as he pulled Tohru away from Kyo and Daisuke. The two of them glared at Momiji. When Tohru reached the water she yelled out,

"Kyo! Daisuke! Let's go swimming!" Kyo and Daisuke smiled and took off their shirts and walked to the water. Tohru looked around and saw Kyo and Daisuke walking towards her without a shirt. She blushed. But then a huge wave came behind Tohru and...

"WATCH OUT!"


	5. Congratulations!

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

"WATCH OUT!"

Tohru looked behind her and saw the huge wave coming towards her. She gasped with her eyes closed tightly. Then suddenly she felt two strong arms around her waist and pulled her back away from the huge was now on the ground with two people next to her.

"Are you ok Tohru-chan?" Daisuke said as he pulled her up with Kyo panting for air.

"You Idiot! You would've been killed by that wave!" Kyo yelled as he punched Tohru lightly on the head.

"Ahhh! Gomenasai! I should've looked I'm sorry!" Tohru said as she bowed furiously. Kyo chuckled as he ruffled her hair while Daisuke looked at his water proof watch and said,

"I'm sorry Tohru-chan! I have to go now! Kyo, can I talk with you for a minute?" Kyo nodded and followed Daisuke. Hatori popped out of nowhere and looked at Tohru's face while Kyo and Daisuke were talking.

"Well... there's nothing wrong with you so you should be fine." Hatori said.

"Thank-you Hatori-san." Tohru said as she bowed.

With Kyo and Daisuke...

"Oi! I don't care if she's with you or not, just make sure she's happy and always smiling! Got that?" Daisuke said as he glared at Kyo. Kyo glared at him and then chuckled.

"Yeh..yeh watever. Oh yeh.. see ya." Kyo said as he waved. Daisuke ran off. Tohru smiled and waved goodbye to Daisuke. Kyo walked up to her and said...

"You had me worried...come on, let's go and eat." Kyo said as he ruffled Tohru's hair. Tohru giggled.

"Arigatou for saving me Kyo-kun!" Tohru thanked as she smiled cutley at Kyo. Kyo blushed, grabbed her hand and started walking towards the picnic area.

"Honda-san, would you like some bun's?" Yuki said as he offered Tohru some BQQ pork bun.

"Arigatou Yuki-kun!" Tohru said while taking the bun off from Yuki's hands and started eating it. Kyo was leaning on a tree eating. The sun was on him. Letting his skin shine from the sun. He closed his eyes as a breeze went past him. The wind was blowing on his hair, making most of his hair on the left side. Tohru stared at him like he was a model. Tohru stood up, got her food and walked over to Kyo. When she got there, she said,

"Can I sit with you Kyo-kun?"

"Yeh.." Kyo said as he moved to the side. Tohru smiled at him and sat down next to him. Their skin touched. Kyo blushed as a shiver went down his spine. Tohru started eating, staring at Kyo.

"Is there something wrong Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked. Kyo blushed even more.

"Nah.. It's n-nothing." Kyo said as he ate his bun. A few minutes later, Kyo was still eating while Tohru sat and looked up in the sky. Kyo took a peak at Tohru and blushed. The wind was blowing Tohru's hair, making her hair go everywhere. Her hair was shining from the sun. She closed her eyes and smiled. Kyo blushed deeply. He went back to eating when something was on his shoulder. He looked at his left side and smiled. It was Tohru sleeping. Kyo touched Tohru's hair and brushed it with his fingers.

"ohhh... Love's in the air..." Someone sang. Kyo blushed and turned around. It was Ayame and Shigure. Kyo was beet red.

"Shut up! You Idiot's! Your going to wake her up!" Kyo hissed. He looked back at Tohru to see she was still sleeping. She was. When Kyo turned around, Ayame and Shigure were gone. Kyo gently carried Tohru's head and placed it on the grass. Then Kyo stood up and looked around. No one was in the picnic area. He sighed.

'When we go back to the hotel.. I'm going to kill those two Bastards!' Kyo yelled in his mind. He looked at Tohru. '..Maybe..this isn't a bad idea..' He squated down and carried Tohru like Bridal Style. He walked to the park and turned left. There wasen't a Hotel. 'Oh..hell no..' Kyo thought. He turned right looking the other way. No Hotel.

'I'm lost! Wait... Tohru's going to get cold..' Kyo said as he looked at Tohru. He found the nearest bench and layed Tohru down. He took of his jacket and put it on Tohru. He carried her agian and went back to the park. He saw a bench and sat down with Tohru's head on his lap. It was around 5:30 and was getting dark. He looked down at Tohru and cupped her cheeks with his hand. But then suddenly.. Tohru's eyes were open. She blushed. Kyo didn't know that she was awake. Kyo then looked at her and blushed. His fingers moved away and said,

"I..I-I'm sorry!" He said while looking away to hide his blush. Tohru smiled.

"It's ok Kyo-kun..uhh.. wait, where am..Ah! I'm so sorry Kyo-kun!" Tohru said while jumping off him. Kyo looked at her with a fright, then smiled.

"It's ok... Come here.. you might get sick or somethin'..." Kyo said while putting a hand on Tohru's haed and laid her head on his shoulders. Both of them blush. But smiled.

"Tohru?" Kyo said while standing up.

"Yes?"

Come here.. Let's walk around.." Kyo said while pulling Tohru's hand. They walked in silence. They reached a fountain with a lamp post next to it so it's bright. Tohru's eyes were wide opened and smiled. She ran up to the fountain and touched the water and said,

"Kyo-kun! It's so beautiful!" Tohru said as she put one foot on a brick wall around the fountain and slowly touched the water with her hands. Kyo smiled.

'So.. she likes it...' Kyo thought as he watched Tohru walking around the fountain. Then suddenly, Tohru slipped and was about to fall. But then one strong arm were around her waist, the other on the lamp post, trying not to hit the ground. Tohru felt something warm on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw orange hair and a pair of red eyes right in front of her. She gasped while the oranged hair pulled back.

"I don't want to lose you agian..." He said while putting his other arm around Tohru's waist. Tohru slid her arms around his neck and said,

"I Love you...Kyo-kun.." She siad while lightly kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too..." Kyo said.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Someone screamed. Kyo and Tohru turned around and saw a group of Sohma's carrying something on their hands.

"Oh!Tohru my darling! I made you a wedding dress!" Ayame shouted as he held up a wedding dress.

"I helped with the dress to!" Momiji and Shigure yelled.

" I was forced to take a picture while you two kissed.." Haru said as he lifted the camera up.

"Hello Honda-san/ Tohru... I was forced to stalk you with them.." Yuki and Hatori said together. Kyo and Tohru were deep red. Kyo on the other hand was really ed with anger and embarrassment.

"YOU FRICKEN PERVERTED OLD PEOPLE!" Kyo shouted as he tackled Ayame and Shigure. Tohru watched them tackle each other and smiled.

"I Love you..Kyo-kun."

* * *

Finished! I hope you guys liked it! :D


End file.
